


Tech Support

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [13]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Cell Phones, Gen, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Smart phones aren't all they're cracked up to be.PoPS 30 Prompt Challenge Day 13: 'Why did the phone keep doing that?'





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Fun fact 'Tech Support' was originally going to the chapter title for Donald's section of a PoPS origin story. Me and my friend had the idea before watching episode 9. Still, might as well use it somehow.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Virginia had set down quite a few conditions before joining the side of her crime fighting flat mates. One: No major national or international crimes. That meant no meddling in wars, terrorism, and preferably no hostage situations (although that was somewhat of a gray area). She highly doubted they would or even how they'd do so if they wanted to. It was just a safety procedure, a catch all clause. Two: they would only act if someone was likely to get hurt. It may have seemed counteractive, how could she simultaneously want to keep her friends safe and lead them straight into danger? She'd questioned it herself. Yet they all agreed that if they were going to risk their lives they may as well be doing to save others. They wanted to protect people, not property. Three: They all had to get new phones.

She'd been very insistent on that last point. At first, everyone thought it was an excuse to get an upgrade. Not that she needed an excuse. Nobody would bat an eyelid if she just said: "fuck it I'm getting a new phone". Of course, that wasn't the case, not entirely at least. She wanted to make sure she had a way to contact them should anything go wrong. Which turned out to be a good move since in the early days a lot of things went wrong. So they all got shiny new phones. Phones that seemingly never stopped breaking.

"This is supposed to be an upgrade. It's meant to be better than my last one. Tin cans work more consistently" Jonas complained.

"What is it now?" Groaned Victor. 

"It's flashing at me. It won't stop flashing, it's been doing it since that night" Jonas pointed down at his flickering screen. The lock screen had been lighting up and going black constantly. He'd timed it, counting the seconds in his head. It glitched every ten seconds, buzzing as it went.

"Have you tried turning it on and off again?" He asked. That tended to work on everything he tried the technique with. Computers, phones, tanks. It was all good.

"That's the problem. It won't let me. I guess I'll have to take to the Apple Store" Jonas sighed. He really hadn't wanted to go out that day.

"Oh no you won't" Victor snatched the phone away from Jonas. "No way you're going to them hacks"

"What's wrong with Apple?" Jonas asked curiously.

"What isn't wrong with Apple? Do you know how much they charge for an iPhone charger? And that's my design to" he ranted before adding. "Should have saved a few blueprints before I sold it" under his breath.

"So do you think you can fix?" Jonas decided to redirect the conversation back to the matter at hand. Victor rolled his eyes, deciding to spare him from another scientific story.

"Probably" he replied. He rose up from his chair, taking the phone with him, and disappeared into the back room. Jonas instantly questioned whether handing a delicate piece of technology to a man who entrusted literal children with superpowers was such a good idea. Still, he supposed he couldn't get it back now. He'd just have to wait.

\---◇---  
Victor emerged about an hour later grasping the phone firmly in his hand. The first thing Jonas noticed was that the back was now held on with masking tape. This wasn't altogether surprising, rather just mildly annoying. 

"Fixed it" said Victor, casually handing the phone back.

"I can see that" said Jonas, taking the barely in one piece device back.

"You're welcome" Victor replied sarcastically. He had indeed fixed it. The screen was no longer flashing, the on/off mechanism was working again, and it was faster than it had been when Jonas tested it in the store. Jonas flicked through his home screen. Everything was how it should be, nothing moved or deleted. The only thing that was out of place was a new app, one that Jonas had never been before and had no memory of downloading. His mind instantly started racing with ideas of what it could be. He always feared that Victor would want to get back to his roots of experimentation. Perhaps this was how he planned to do it. It had to be some sort of tracking device or a form of hypnotism. 

"What's this?" Jonas questioned. He pointed to the app accusingly, ever so slightly expecting Victor to reveal some grand plan right there and then. After all, there was no point lying to a psychic.

"That, Jonas, is called anti-virus. You'd be wise to start using it"


End file.
